Just One Bite, Elphie
by CStop116
Summary: Hi folks, my first fan fiction! I got an idea from a Tumblr of Elphaba caving into a secret sweet tooth, and then Glinda comes home to torture her on a full belly. Just seemed like a funny, cute set-up. So here we go! I loved Wicked to death but admit I'm not 100% familiar with the lore, so it's a modern AU with the magic. Sound good? Also some homages to Spongebob! ("My thighs?")


For once, it wasn't just Glinda that was making her drool.

The dining room table was completely covered in an explosive array of bright, artificial colors. Vibrant, striking reds, yellows and the rest of the rainbow seemed to leap from the table and smack dab into Elphaba's face. And they would scream, "Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!" Oh, the incessant prickling of it, she thought. Her stomach growled in annoyance, ordering her to feed it. She slowly and tenderly placed a hand on her middle, as if she was touching a fresh wound for the first time. Please shut up, she thought.

The only reason Elphaba wouldn't satisfy her cravings was because she made it clear earlier to Glinda that she didn't enjoy Halloween too much - largely because of the lack of mockery she received on past Halloween's. She felt shame even on a day when people would pass her by without a confused glare - she could only be treated like a normal person on the day of the year when people dressed up like monsters and freaks? While she had every right to be upset about it, she felt she had gotten a bit too aggressive about it with Glinda. Dear, sweet Glinda, she thought dreamily.

After that performance, who knows what Glinda might say if Elphaba even took one piece of candy from the table? Elphaba didn't know and didn't want to find out. She was carrying so much guilt.

"And carrying so little in your stomach", a little voice in her head purred.

She grimaced, looking at the table of sweets longingly. Glinda was preparing to hand out all these sweets to the children who'd likely arrive once the sun set in half an hour. There's so many, she thought. Surely Glinda didn't need to hand out this many, did she?

Elphaba was never really a big eater, but she LOVED sweets. Her sweet tooth was so often repressed, but this was just downright cruel, she thought. But she had to stay strong. The least she could do was support Glinda wanting to do this for trick-or-treaters. Besides, Elphaba thought as she sauntered past a mirror, observing the rump Glinda so loved as she passed by, it'd all go to my thighs.

Then I'd blow up.

Glinda at present was out and about, finding some last minute foodstuffs. Why she wanted to hand out every available sweet to the neighborhood kids, she'd never know. It's not like she'd have time to get rid of all this...

Wait, Elphaba thought. Time! A mischievous thought popped into her head. If she cast a spell to slow down time for the outside world (it going unnoticed by anyone), she'd have time to eat to her heart's content, then cast a second spell to replace what she'd eaten. Glinda would still have sweets to hand out, Elphaba could satisfy her rumbling belly, and it'd be a happy Halloween indeed.

Elphaba ran upstairs and snatched up the Grimmerie, and found the spell she was looking for. It was cast, and after taking a look outside to find a bird flying by slower than a tortoise, she grinned. Time was slowed, and now, she giddily thought, it was time to eat!

Elphaba threw herself at the table's contents with a vigor only matched by her own vigor when the table's contents consisted of a certain blonde. Whatever was not in a wrapper began to get inhaled. It was a genocide via gluttony. Elphaba tore through the sweets like she had no tomorrow. All the wasted years before now, she thought. The blitzkrieg of flavors assaulting her tongue were mesmerizing. Chocolate after chocolate, pastry after pastry. And it was all hers! All hers, she thought woozily as she kept packing it in.

All hers...

Glinda finally made it home, none the wiser to the time spell she'd fallen victim to. As she unlocked the door and entered, she heard a familiar moan. Tensing up just a tad, Glinda laid a finger on her wand as she moved toward the source - the dining room. And what a sight to behold she found.

Wrappers, plastic containers, and boxes, all relieved of their contents, littered the table. Chocolate smears, icing smears, everywhere you looked, there seemed to be some sort of smear of something. Glinda could only cover her gaping mouth in shock. All her sweets were gone!

And the culprit was in a chair at the opposite head of the table from Glinda.

The culprit was Elphaba - sluggish, sedated, probably half-dead, and extremely bloated. Her mouth hung open as drool dripped slowly from it. Both of Elphaba's hands rested upon a great green cauldron of a belly, almost cartoonishly round and plump. This was the final (you know what I mean) resting place of countless Halloween goodies and foodstuffs. From the shelf in the store to the depths of Elphaba's green, globular gut. So large was it, that it had pushed out from under her shirt more than a little, exposing her navel and some of her stomach.

"Elphie?" Glinda cautiously said. Resting a dainty hand on Elphaba's hard, ballooning middle, she shook it to wake her up. It worked, and Elphaba was roused from her coma.

"Mm... Yes? ..." Recognition exploded in Elphaba's eyes. "OH CRAP!"

Elphaba instinctively jumped up - or would've, had she not suddenly become so heavy in the middle. Confused, Elphaba's eyes shot to her middle where she felt such a heavy weight, and they exploded as her stomach had. Then they shot to Glinda, who was eyeing her with a look that seemed to grow more mischievous by the second.

Elphaba had simply been too food drunk from her feast that she'd fallen into a food coma, unable to cast her second spell to replace what she'd eaten in time. And as she examined her large stomach and the rest of the table, she realized that she'd been in a large enough craze to eat it /all/.

"Glinda, Glinda..." She started in a still slurred voice, still very much drunk on food. "I can... 'Splain"... She tried desperately to get up, but was simply too full and heavy to do so.

Glinda developed a smug grin that was still ridiculously beautiful, as she watched her love squirm. Glinda leaned in, and pulled out a box of one dozen Halloween cookies. She then whispered:

"You like Halloween, don't you, Elphie?"

After a beat, Elphaba grabbed the box of cookies and began devouring them too. "MMFFFYESSSS" she cried.

Glinda had actually bought more sweets just for Elphaba. Turns out that the banquet of sweets really was just for Elphaba, and Glinda meant to reveal it to her later that night. But, plans changed.

Finally, Elphaba finished the last of the sweets, and looked even more bloated than before. Glinda smiled sweetly.

"Full, sweetie?"

"Mmmfhmm," Elphaba slowly nodded, her hand rubbing her busy as a bee stomach. "I... *HIC* can't even get up, I'm so full."

Glinda smiled deviously. "Really?"

Elphaba didn't like that tone of voice. Usually it came before...

"Honey, please, no..."

Glinda made quasi-claws out of her hands and approached Elphaba slowly. She'd do something much worse than claw at Elphaba now, however.

"Please oh please no," Elphaba pleaded. She desperately tried to get up, but the dull pain in her overstuffed belly that resembled a pregnant woman's was too much to get up on. As Glinda got closer and closer, Elphaba bitterly mused that this was the price of her gluttony for sweets. And she knew exactly where Glinda would start, as she looked down at her enormous food baby.

If trying to get up on a full belly hurt, Elphaba fearfully thought, getting tickled would be living hell...

Glinda moved in on her prey, like a lioness pouncing on fat, vulnerable prey, and the merciless tickling, squealing, and eventually plenty of other noises as the night would wear on began.


End file.
